Emery Rocks the First
Emery Rocks the First is more notable known as The Original Frog Man, but he did live a rather normal life before wearinf the green mask. Early Life Emery was born in the small village at Feldip Hills, but tradgey struck when he was 3 when his village was attacked by the neighbhoring tribes of Orgers. All the men went to confront the Orges include Emery's father, Elmer, but unfortunatly his father neer made it to the battle due to vanishing mysteriously. But his mother Mary knew that the Orges were going to destroy their village so she took him to a family friend with-in the Tree Gnome Fortress shortly which his mother died after the trek there. Gnome Life Emery stayed here till the age of 15 learning the way of the gnomes, cooking,hunting, and archery. He became quite and adept at this basic gnome skills and even mounted his own terror bird once, but die to mal nutrition. The tree gnomes couldn't let Emery to live with-in the tree gome strong hold due to the racial differences thus have him travel to a long distance cousin of Emery's n the barbarian village west of Varrock who's name was Raymorg the Sturdy. Barbaric Ways Emery spent the rest of his adolesence here till the age of 22 learning the barbaric ways of the village and Raymorg being his mentor toughen him up, and taught him the ways as logging, physical endurance, swordsmanship, and wrestling. Emery then earned his barabaric name Emery Rocks due to the fact that he use rocks mostly for anything he did at the time. Emery decided that eventhough he enjoyed the company of his aquired brotheren that he didn't want to live the barbaric life and head for the white walled city that is Falador. The City Life Once Emery reached the city he sought a place to relax and stumbled across the Rising Sun and after a few drinks he witnessed a group of armoured indivisuals seeking hired help for a mission. Being low on money Emery decided to offer his service, but upon being asked his name and not want to sound barbaric, instead of speak Emery Rocks he spoke Emery Rocks the First. Shortly after this said mission Emery eventually wa able to join the clan as a memember, but shortly the main leaders were killed and the clan disbanded leaving Emery jobless. The Guard Emery finding no other employmeny join the Falador guard and in due time became the guard captain. He was bringing in good income for his living expenses ad only delt with petty crimes and occasionalbar fights. But then came the deadly group known as the Sicarius, as they wrecked the Rising Sun In Emery was sent in with some men to contain the small group, but half his men were killed off and retreated. After this event Emery resigned and went in search for something else with more purpose. Divine Hunters Emery sought out some companians he made when he was with-in the other clan and started his own called The Divine Hunters. He clima that he was aim to bring peace to these lands in the least violent way possible. HE eventually gain a seat in the old world concil before it was disbanded, and played a part in ended the reign of The Gonzo regim. He meet and grew found of one of his female members her name being BB Vorce, but not knowing that she was the wife of Path O Genic. He had relations with her, but she was an adept in the magic of concelment beign able to disguise easily. Her sister then used this magic to appear as her to rape Emery due to pure jealously and to spike BB. Emery had her on probation after this but keep an eye on her during the infiltration of information on the Gonzo Family. Execution Being a peacful aimed clan, Emery had to make some rough decsions beign that he had close ties to the Gonzo family since he was a middle man of information for the opposing clans against them. But there was a spy amost his clan leaking their secrets, Emery was able to located the spy being BB Vorce and having her captured. In the judgement room of his quarters two of his men held her by her arms, but Emery sensed that something was wrong but was masked in angry and betrayal by Vorce so he commanded his men to execute her. After the execution it was revealed the BB VOrce was actually her sister in disguise, thus having Eery execute the wrong women, filled with grief and regret Emery mysteriously left Divine Hunters having his memebers vanish as well. Redemption Emery travel for a year around the lands as a homeless bum, scraping for food and water doing od jobs of sort he came along rimmington and ran into a chemist by the name of Professor Kerns. Kerns claimed that he found a way to cure the sickness and disease of humans once and for all by extracted the contents and genetics of a frog with animu mundi and other science contraptions and dark magic. Emery not beliveing a single word of it agree to help in the experimentation of the tests. But Kerns original intentions was to create some sort of biological weapons for the Easterners for a large sum of money. Something happen during the experimentaion which cause an explosion and chaning Emery's life forever. Please continue reading....Frog Man ....to continue. Category:Characters Category:Humans Category:Male Category:Falador Category:Asgarnia Category:Warrior Category:Kandarin